Family Law
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 5 | Episode = 9 | Airdate = August 22, 2016 | Viewers = 3.94 million | Writer = Mike Berchem | Director = David Harp | Guests = Sonya Leslie | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 5}} When a jogger takes a nasty fall down the steps of L.A.’s storied Greek Theatre, Major Crimes finds itself investigating a divorce attorney with a lot of angry clients, and Lt. Tao goes undercover in the world of college age hookers. Meanwhile, Buzz connects his partials to a complete print, and learns the identity of one suspect. The Victim *Robert Cushing **High-Priced Divorce Attorney **Killed by bashing his head on the concrete multiple times **Was buying services from Brie Miller. The Suspects * Joey Bowie ** Celebrity chef ** Lost a divorce because his wife was represented by Robert Cushing. * Eric Hayes ** Student at UCLA. ** Brie Miller's boyfriend. * Brie Miller ** Prostitute from UniversityDoll101.com. ** Student at UCLA. ** Was seen with Cushing at a hotel, night before his murder ** Eric Hayes' girlfriend. Evidence Closing the Case Guest Cast * Carlo Rota (Alfredo de Concini) * Virginia Gardner (Brie Miller) * Mason Dye (Eric Hayes) * Luke Cook (Joey Bowie) * Nick Chinlund (Jack Miller) Recurring * Sonya Leslie (DCFS case worker Cynthia) * Erich Anderson (Defense Attorney James Corbett) * Henry Kaufman (Mark Jarvis, Julio's new foster son) Locations * The crime scene is located in the iconic Greek Theatre. Episode Notes Buzz's Investigation *Accompanied by Rusty, Buzz finally runs his partials through a computer program to generate a whole fingerprint. To the amazement of both, the generated fingerprint matches that of Gene Hecht when run through the criminal database. *Buzz orders Rusty to stop filming and discovers that Gene Hecht has a record for truancy, burglary, car theft, armed robbery and attempted murder. Buzz discovers the armed robbery was an ATM robbery three miles from where his father and uncle were murdered. *Buzz gets called away and tells Rusty that they can't do anything with the information yet for a number of reasons and Gene won't be going anywhere as he's serving a life sentence. After Buzz leaves, Rusty resumes recording the information on Gene Hecht. *Rusty later shows Sharon Raydor his footage and she explains that Buzz can't bring Gene from prison without applying for a removal order. While Rusty suggests going to the prison to confront Gene, Sharon tells him its a bad idea and explains that the evidence can only be used to talk to Gene as a potential witness. Sharon reminds Rusty that Gene was one of two men involved in the murders and if the interrogation is handled improperly, he can warn his accomplice. Sharon then sternly orders Rusty to delete his video. *Buzz later brings the results of his investigation to Sharon and tells her that he has identified Gene Hecht as their most likely witness and has started to draft a removal order for him though they'd have to hold him indefinitely in isolation so that he cannot warn his accomplice, the shooter in the murders. Provenza agrees to look over Buzz's work and follow up while Sharon congratulates him on his efforts. Trivia * Det. Sanchez was given an emergency placement of an 8-year-old Mark Jarvis by the Department of Children and Family Services to give them time to locate his mother. This made Sanchez' application to become a foster parent go to approval to the county and it made him part of the program, making him eligible for long time placement. Eventually DCFS informs him that Mark's mother has been shot and her body was found in Lincoln Hights and Captain Raydor decided to that Major Crimes would take over the investigation from the Hollenbeck Division. Episode Media by Rusty Beck]] Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Episodes